


Blue

by anaeifly



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaeifly/pseuds/anaeifly
Summary: Just a little poem about unrequited love between friends. I tagged it f/f because of who I was thinking about when I wrote it, but it can really be read any which way.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Blue

How can I ever feel okay  
When I know that whenever  
I want to say "I love you"  
I know you would laugh or blush or  
At best say "love you too but not that way"  
Like that makes it better somehow,   
Like it softens the blow  
Like it doesn't really mean  
That you could see you  
With anyone but me.


End file.
